Open Your Eyes
'''Open Your Eyes is a song by the Swedish metal band Scarpoint that was co-written by Pontus Hjelm and features Jimmie Strimell as guest screamer. The song was part of an anti-bullying project and several Swedish metal stars guests on the song. The song was released on Ocotber 11, 2010.' Info Erik Thyselius from Swedish metal band Scarpoint, got the idea to write and record an anti-bullying song after he read a story in 2008 about a three-year-old boy who was repeatedly kicked in the head and violated while at school. : ''"It all begun back in 2008 when we read an article about a young boy from Örebro, Sweden, who was repeatedly physically bullied at school, receiving hits to both his head and his face. He came up with the idea to pay other pupils with his own toys for protection. The school tried to put a stop to it but to no avail and as a result the boys suffered from difficult psychological problems. When we read this, our hearts was shattered into thousands of pieces. We could not imagine that a Swedish school would fail to this degree in regards to protecting this young boy." http://www.blabbermouth.net/news/sweden-united-open-your-eyes-single-available-via-itunes/ Famous metal musicians around Sweden volunteered by their own will to be part of the project that was to be called Sweden United, collaborated with Fryshuset in Stockholm. : "Many of the people who listen to this kind of music are too young to go to concerts and the idea is to reach out to them by having the people they look up to singing about the subject." - Erik Thyselius Ex-Dead by April (at the point) member Pontus Hjelm co-wrote the song Open Your Eyes together with Scarpoint. Jimmie Strimell from Dead by April, Jens Kidman from Meshuggah, Anette Olzen from Nightwish, Björn Strid from Soilwork, Zak Tell from Clawfinger, Martin Westerstrand from Lillasyster, Tom Englund from Evergrey and Peter Tägtgren from Hypocrypsy guest sang on the recording. All excited to help spread the good message. : "Firstly, it was a damn good song! Me and Henke (Henrik Englund) has long been talking about doing something together. Then it's always fun to do something for charity so it felt good." - Jimmie Strimell https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y73IccgX6c "Given that I've always wanted to work with anti-bullying, I thought it was a wonderful idea." - Anette Olzen, Nightwish https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y73IccgX6c : "Some new angles of attack seems to make sense. It feels like the traditional stuff that is done today though school isn't really working. We must find new angles of attack and this is one way to do it." - Martin Westerstand, Lillasyster https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y73IccgX6c : "I have worked as a teaching assistant and have seen what happens in our schools. It feels really good to put the foot down and speak our minds this topic, because kids can be cruel." - Björn Strid, Soilwork All participants recorded their parts in various studios in Sweden and United States without financial support and all proceeds went directly to the project. Jocke Skog from Clawfinger recorded the project while Jens Bogren from Opeth mixed the song. The song was released October 11, 2010 and was later included on Scarpoints The Mask of Sanity album. http://www.blabbermouth.net/news/sweden-united-open-your-eyes-single-available-via-itunes/ Jimmie Strimell screams his part in the song between 0.35-0.48. ' Open Your Eyes' Personnel Scarpoint *Henrik Englund - Vocals *Zoran Kukul - Guitars *Ola Englund - Guitars *Chris Goldsmith - Bass Guitar *Erik Thyselius - Drums Guests *Jimmie Strimell - Vocals *Jens Kidman - Vocals *Anette Olzen - Vocals *Björn Strid - Vocals *Zak Tell - Vocals *Martin Westerstrand - Vocals *Tom Englund - Vocals *Peter Tägtgren - Vocals Production *Jocke Skog - Engineer *Jens Bogren - Mixing *Carlos Holmberg - Artwork Sources